The Soaring Scootaloo
by Peoplesuckass
Summary: Scootaloo goes to flight school and lives with Fluttershy. I suck at descriptions, just read please! : No flames, first story. M for some language and themes later in teh story.
1. Chapter 1

The yellow pegasus softly trotted up the stairs. She entered a room in which was normally empty, but was occupied at the moment by an orange filly. She went over to the large bed and looked at the small pegasus sleeping in the white blankets. She snored lightly and cuddled in her blankets. Fluttershy smiled at the adorable purple haired pony.

"Scootaloo..." She whispered to the sleeping girl. "Scootaloo, it's time to wake up now..." Scootaloo blinked open her eyes slowly, looking at the gentle mare.

"Morning already?" Scootaloo's raspy voice asked. Fluttershy chuckled.

"I'm afraid so, Scootaloo. Now up, up, up." She softly commanded the Cutie Mark Crusader. Scootaloo stretched her wings and limbs in the large, cozy bed. She obeyed Fluttershy and pushed the blankets off her gently. She crawled out of bed and followed Fluttershy to the kitchen of her cottage.

"Have a seat, I've already made breakfast. I do hope you'll like it." Fluttershy told Scootaloo. Scootaloo beated her wings furiously, them slightly lifting her in the air. She flew herself atop the closest chair at the dining table. Scootaloo panted and sweat. Flying most certainly did not come naturally to her. Fluttershy started towards the table with a dish in her mouth. She set it on the table, revealing to Scootaloo several waffles and more than enough scrambled eggs.

"Is someone else coming to breakfast, too?" Scootaloo questioned. The amount of food astonished her, and both her and Fluttershy knew that they couldn't finish it alone.

"Why, yes. How did you know?" Fluttershy smiled at Scootaloo. Scootaloo shrugged. "Well, I think you'll take a liking to who is joining us this fine morning." A few seconds after Fluttershy had said that, a cyan pegasus came flying in slowly. The rainbow haired pegasus yawned and waved to the two ponies at the table, one of which was on the edge of fainting.

"Hey." Rainbow Dash sleepily said to the pegasi before her. She sat at the table, in a chair of which was inbetween Scootaloo and Fluttershy. She lay her head on the table. "What are we having, Flutters?" She looked up and the adorable mare.

"Waffles and eggs, your favorite, Dash." Fluttershy smiled. Rainbow shot up and looked at the large plate in what seemed like awe. Scootloo was still looking at Rainbow Dash, thinking of ways to steal a piece of hair or fur, or even a feather. "Dig right in, you two. You must be starving." Soon, 3 of the six plates on the table were covered in breakfast... well, two of the six plates. Dash had gobbled hers up faster than the other two ponies, and she felt sick, but satisfied. She knew she would regret the cramps while flying later, but she didn't think about that too much. Rainbow Dash carried her syrup covered dish to the sink, where she started running the water. "Don't worry about your dish, I'll clean it later." Fluttershy told Dash. Scootaloo finished hers soon as well, and lay it atop of Rainbow's in the sink. Scootaloo trotted up the stairs to prepare for her first day of flight school. Rainbow flew slowly to the yellow pegasus and sat beside her.

"She's so cute, huh?" Rainbow nudged Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded with a smile on her face. "Why is she here again? I can't remember anything from last night..."

Fluttershy chuckled. "I can imagine so, you were at Berry Punch's winery until 2 in the morning. You were more drunk than ever." Fluttershy then remembered why Scootaloo was there. "Scoots' mom, well... passed on." Rainbow gasped lightly and felt completely sorry for the inoccent filly. Fluttershy changed the subject. "So you don't remember anything from last night?"

"Afraid not." Dash shook her head.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Fluttershy kissed Rainbow Dash's lower neck, then moved up to her lips. Rainbow's chapped lips felt relief to Fluttershy's baby soft ones. Once seperated the cyan pegasus bit her (own) lip.

"Did we...?" Rainbow Dash asked, knowing that Fluttershy knew what she meant.

"Mm-hm." Fluttershy nodded as she flew over to the sink and started to wash the filthy plates. Rainbow Dash tried as hard as she could, wanting to know what the honey clored pegasus tasted like, but for the life of her could not remember. Scootaloo ran down the stairs to Fluttershy, waiting for her to finish up the dishes.

"I'm ready!" Scootaloo pointed out. Fluttershy led her to the door, where a grey mare stood, finishing a muffin.

"Scootaloo, that's Ditzy Doo. She's going to help you get to school. Just call her Derpy." Fluttershy and Scootaloo walked towards the beloved pegasus.

"Hello Scootaloo! I'm gonna take you to school. School is fun, don't worry about it being bad, 'cause it's not." Derpy grinned at the orange filly. Fluttershy smiled as the two flew off, Scootaloo obviously struggling. Rainbow rushed out and started waving to Scootaloo. Scootaloo waved back, and fell in the sky a small bit. Dash's tail wacked Fluttershy's flank.

"Oh!" Fluttershy called in surprise. She looked over Rainbow and saw a seductive look on her face. "Oh..." She whispered as they rushed inside to Fluttershy's room.

Scootaloo choked and gasped for air while her small delicate wings flapped as fast as a hummingbird's, yet still making it difficult to fly. Derpy soared with ease towards the large cloud school. Derpy glanced over and saw the struggling pegasus.

"Scootaloo, are you okay?" The small witted mare asked. Scootaloo grunted and flew as fast as she possibly could, which wasn't very fast.

"Yeah...!" Scootaloo answered harshly through gritted teeth. "I... just...!" Scootaloo's wings stopped flapping and Scootaloo fell, completely tired. Derpy swooped down and Scootaloo landed on the savior's back. Derpy let the filly take a nap as she flew almost faster than Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo ached and slept lightly throughought the trip. Once the school was withing flying distance, Scootaloo bounced off of Derpy with much more energy than before. She flew faster than expected, but she appreciated the soothing wind through her mane, cooling her perspiration. Within a few seconds, Derpy and Scootaloo were in the office, getting Scootaloo checked for being healthy. Derpy had left when Scootaloo had finished her check- up. Once done, she didn't even realize Derpy was gone, and raced to the teacher she was assigned. She was one of the first to arrive, along with two colts talking to each other and a light pink filly obviously waiting for class to start, just like Scootaloo.


	2. Chapter 2

Foals that trot by Scootaloo snickered. She was deeply confused. She looked at her hooves. A filly walked by and giggled.

"Um, what's so funny? People have been laughing at me and I don't know why." Scootaloo told the foal. She burst out laughing and uttered the words Scootaloo has always hated the most.

"Blank flank!" Cried out the pegasus. She kept walking, laughing with each step. Scootaloo looked at all of the class, to see they all had cutie marks. She started to feel a lump in her throat, and grew more sad with each giggle that escaped a foal's mouth. Soon, the class was filled with eager pegasi except for two seats next to her. Scootaloo thought there weren't any other foals, and she'd have no one to be her companion for the whole time she was at the cloud school. The lump in her throat grew and a tear dripped down her face. She wiped it with her hoof when she heard someone walking at the back of the class. A filly walked to the seat next to Scootaloo, and a colt to the one behind her. The class was talking, so the filly put out her hoof to Scootaloo.

"Hi, I'm Doodle. Nice to meet you!" The filly beamed as she waited for Scootaloo to introduce herself. Scootaloo instantly cheered up and started shaking Doodle's hoof.

"I'm Scootaloo."

"I'm Strings." The colt beind the purple haired pegasus said. He waved his hoof, and Scootaloo waved back with a small smile on her face.

"Well it sure is a good thing we got seats so close together, huh Strings?" Doodle told her friend. He nodded. Doodle took out a paper and placed a pencil in her mouth for her to start sketching. Scootaloo looked at the filly's flank only to see no cutie mark. She looked back at Strings, who was too interested in Doodle's drawing to even notce Scootaloo looking at him. He was mark-less as well. Scootaloo looked ahead, to where she knew the teacher was going to teach. She smiled to herself, glad there were other foals without cutie marks. All the foals in the class heard a raspy voice from the side of the room.

"Morning, Class! Hope y'all are ready ta grab a glass of the pretty blue sky! It's a great day, 'n' I don't waste no time gettin' to know ponies." A white haired mare stepped in front of the class.

"Line up, we're 'bout to get started. Hope y'all don't get scared easy."

_**Sorry it's so short! I kept losing the documents I was typing, and yeah. It was frustrating. I'm actually very surprised I finished some more in the first place.**_


End file.
